


Getting Caught

by alias_levi



Series: Every Relationship Is Work [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Meeting Preparations, fem!reader - Freeform, imagine, inappropriate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alias_levi/pseuds/alias_levi
Summary: After a short night caused by problems at work in the early morning hours, Elon rushes to his office for at least some minutes of peace before a meeting. In his office he finds delivered food and you promising him, that you know how to keep him from falling asleep.
Relationships: Elon Musk/Reader
Series: Every Relationship Is Work [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422016
Kudos: 23





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elon-Anon (from my Tumblr's Asks)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elon-Anon+%28from+my+Tumblr%27s+Asks%29).



> Another work which I initially uploaded to Tumblr where it was inspired by an ask. Feel free to find me on there @/alias-levi!

Without knocking you clumsily open the door to Elons office. In your arms you hold a big cardboard box filled with all the stuff for the meeting, topped with a bag of delivered food. You stumble into the room, blinded by the bright light coming from the row of windows. Annoyed beyond belief after difficulties with the delivery guy you kick the door shut with your foot.

With a sigh you recognize that Elon isn’t even there yet so you drop the box onto his desk and take your box of food. Pushing your high-heels off your hurting feet, you sit on the couch. Feet on the table, you rest your head back and let memories of this exact place soothe your stressed out mind.

Even though the food is of a different nationality now, you still remember the taste of the chinese takeout. It’s almost as if he’s right there, behind your closed eyelids, pacing the room. From left to right, right to left, gesticulating and elaborating all his ideas to you. A few minutes later he would be pulling his hair, messing up the style and then all of a sudden, he’s plopping down next to you. His chest pressed into your side, his breath on your skin, his face so close to yours.

The door slams shut and you open your eyes rapidly. You watch Elon walking over to his desk where he examines the box you put there, before he finds the bag with the food. Sighing he grabs a box before he turns around and leans against the desk. The t-shirt he’s wearing, you notice, is a Tesla fan-article as is Tesla written boldly over the chest. He looks exhausted, shirt stained with sweat and motor oil. His before black pants now seem partially grey with dust.

His eyes find yours and noticing the absurdity of this situation, a smile creeps upon both of your faces. You, the newest addition to the personnel with a messy bun, no shoes and her feet on the table in her bosses office. While he, the head of multiple successful companies, wears dirty clothes and eats cheap take-out in said office.

“Don’t you want to take a seat,” you ask trying to hide your face behind your food, hoping Elon won’t notice your suppressed laughter. You never would have thought, that they would even invite you for a simple job interview in the first place. Yet, here you are.

Elon simply shakes his head, “I’m afraid but I’ll probably pass out if I do so.” His voice is raspy after a very short night of sleep before being called in for an emergency problem.

A sheepish smile raises the corners of your mouth. A quick glance at the watch tells you that there’s only about half an hour left before the meeting has to start yet you answer, “oh, I might just know a way to keep you from that.”

With a tired smile, Elon pushes himself off the desk to walk over to you. He puts his food next to your feet on the table and leans down to you. One arm steadying him, while his other hand rests at your hip. You hold your breath, waiting for his next step but he just winks at you and whispers, “show me then.”

Quickly you put your food away before reaching up and cupping his face. The stubble is rough underneath your gentle fingertips and Elon closes his eyes for a moment. He hums in approval as your hands rest flat against his face, while your thumbs gently trace his lower lip. Tilting your head upwards, you gently pull is face closer until your lips meet.

The kiss is soft and chaste but soon turns into some unspoken promise of more. Your hands move down his neck and onto his shoulders. Feeling the muscles along his neck strain you gently bite his lip. Elon grunts briefly before pushing you back onto the couch.

One knee on either side of you, you find yourself confronted with a déjà vu. Weeks ago it was you who had been kneeling above him right on this couch.

But you don’t have time to remember because Elon quickly bends his head to nibble down you neck. You gasp at the sensation of not only his teeth and lips against your heated skin. Also his stubble rubs against your delicate neck, leaving reddened and irritated skin.

This is when your conscience fights back to the surface. Your mind is slowed with pleasure and desire but there’s still one thought nagging at the back of your head. “Elon,” you gently push him back, “don’t. Someone will notice the marks on my neck.”

With an annoyed huff, Elon not only leans back, he also gets up completely. You frown at him, wondering what had happened.  
You get up with him. Following him through the room. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Instead of an answer Elon just grants you a shake of his head before taking off his shirt. You use the time to casually stroll over to the big glass table he’s standing next to and hop on top of it. Wiggling you pull your skirt higher up your thighs and say, “shall we cancel the meeting?”

Finally Elon turns back to you again. He had put on a fresh button up. “That’s too late now. I’ll just push through this and then I’m gone. Anyways, with you at my side to distract me,” he lets the words hang in the air between you, while gently pushing your thighs apart and positioning himself between them.

His tired eyes lock with yours and he touches his forehead to yours. Humming and smiling merrily, you sneak your arms underneath his undone button up shirt. Your hands traveling along the heated skin when Elon dips his head to kiss you.

This kiss is nowhere near gentle and as soon as you kiss him back, Elon swipes his tongue over your lips demanding entrance. Which you happily grant him. Things get heated between you and soon you feel his hands nestling with the buttons on your blouse.

  
His mouth places featherlight kisses along your jaw before travelling down the side of your neck. Elon pulls at your hair gently, forcing you to present your neck to him even better.

You can’t help but moan at the wave of heat and pleasure surging through you. While one of his hands had curled into a fist in your hair, you can feel the grip of his other hand firmly right where your thigh and hip meet. But there’s also something else pressing against you, indicating that Elon is enjoying this just as much as you.

“Oh my god.” You both jerk with surprise as you hear someone speak. Elena from HR, stands right next to the opened door. Her eyes are widened in surprise and she clutches her folder tightly enough for her knuckles to whiten.

Time seems to have come to a halt in the room as no one dares to move. Even breaths seem the be held as you stare at Elena. Gladly, Elon manages to shake the shock sooner than you and clears his throat. He bends his head as if to look over his shoulder but he doesn’t need to. Elena shakes her head briefly before exclaiming, “Right, I guess I will, uh, wait outside, I guess.”

Releasing your breath you drop your head to Elons shoulder, who’s still standing between your thighs. His frustration is almost sensible in the air between you as he hugs you. “We should,” Elon tries to express his thoughts when you interrupt him.

Pushing him out of your way and jumping from the table you annoyedly press out, “yeah, probably.” Easing your skirt back down your legs and re-buttoning your blouse you watch Elon trying to fix his shirt as well. Seeing him struggle getting the buttons straight, you walk up to him.

He watches you concentrating on closing his shirt and presses a kiss to your forehead. You lean into it, resting your hands flat on his chest before hearing him whisper, “let’s go to my place later, alright?” His smile shows genuine happiness as he sees you nodding in answer. Elon steps back from you, hovering just outside of your reach to ask if you’re ready.

This time he doesn’t wait for an answer. He turns around and walks to the door of his office. Elena is not the first one to step through but when she does, she grins at Elon in passing before winking at you across the room.

A mute promise to keep this secret. At least you hope so. Even against better knowledge.


End file.
